


Every Good Boy Deserves...

by LuluMinati



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Phone Sex, Remote Vibrators, Semi-Public Sex, Spardacest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluMinati/pseuds/LuluMinati
Summary: Nero wears a nice, big plug in his ass while off on a quick job so he can feel like Vergil is always there inside him. But he also gets too turned on before he can make it back, and has to call Daddy to make it all better.Little does he know there's something a little different about this plug...





	Every Good Boy Deserves...

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and dirty little un-beta'd fic that was supposed to be a curious cat response, but it kinda ran away from me. Whoopsies!
> 
> Guess I'll just post it here instead. <3

Nero hated to admit his weakness—he'd inherited that trait from Vergil, certainly. But knowing all he knew about his father and uncle now made him  _ crave _ them, especially the father he'd never known. If the soft glances and softer smiles from Vergil were any indication, Vergil felt the same way.

They all needed each other, they'd just all been too scared to admit it.

But now that he'd come back, there was no denying it. Nero needed his Daddy like his lungs needed air.

But Vergil couldn't literally hold him 24/7, and Nero had a job to do. He was on a job right now, in fact.

The thick plug that curved toward Nero's prostate and kept all of Vergil's cum from that morning from spilling out was the next best thing.

It had certainly made the bumpy ride in Nico's van interesting, to say the least.

Nero called the office the second he found a payphone where there weren't too many people around.

"Devil May Cry," Dante's voice came through the speaker as if mildly annoyed to be getting a call.

"Hey, it's Nero. Is Da—Uh. Is Vergil around?"

Nero could practically feel Dante grinning through the phone line.

"Yeah, he's around. Lemme go grab him for you. I was hoping for an excuse to get away from the desk for a while..."

Oh yeah, he knew. Nero had always been a terrible liar.

He fidgeted in the phone booth while waiting, feeling the plug scrape against him deliciously.

"Hello, Nero," Vergil purred as he picked up the phone. "and how are you doing, my dear?”

There was something about the way he said “my dear” that had Nero’s cock twitching before he could answer.

“Job is already done,” Nero said in a rush. “But I need you now. I can’t wait, Daddy, I need—”

“Shhh, it’s alright, darling, it’s alright.” Vergil soothed. “I’m still with you right now, remember?”

It was true. Vergil had fucked and plugged him up just so he could feel like he was with him all day, but between Nico’s driving and a few enthusiastic little demons making him run around more than he thought he’d have to, that plug was going to make him lose his mind. He whined into the receiver. “I need more. Please, I need more…”

He knew that whining rarely did more than make Vergil want to prolong his suffering, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Alright...you  _ have _ been a good boy today. Perhaps you could have a little treat early…” Vergil must have known exactly what Nero was thinking, because he’d already begun to unbutton his fly when Vergil quickly added “You are  _ absolutely _ still not allowed to touch yourself, young man.” Nero bit back a whimper. “Relax, my dearest. Wait.”

Nero stood confused for a moment before he felt it—The plug in him began to vibrate softly, buzzing against his insides. He gasped into the phone. “H-how?”

“Sshh, don’t worry dearest. Just enjoy your treat. How does that feel?”

It was good. Very good. He resisted the urge to start humping the payphone. “God, that’s...so good, Daddy. I want you in me.”

A dark chuckle from the other end. “I am with you.” The buzzing in his ass increased, pushing another moan out of him. “See? I’ll take care of you, dear. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you want.”

And really, how could Nero refuse such a lovingly given command like that?

“You feel so good in me, Daddy. I—Ah!” the buzzing in him suddenly picked up to a hard, powerful intensity, nearly making his knees buckle. “Daddy, this feels amazing. My asshole is all yours Daddy, and it feels so good.” He was babbling and he knew it, but he couldn’t think of anything more eloquent at that moment.

“M-may I -ah-  _ please _ cum now, Daddy?”

Vergil waited another moment to listen to Nero’s high, needy whimpers before he gave his answer in the form of turning the vibration power up as high as it would go. He relished the sound of Nero’s broken, choked moans as he came in his pants, gripping the phone hard enough to make it creak in protest.

Vergil waited until the barest hint of distress coloured Nero’s mindless noises before turning the vibrations down gradually, then off completely.

“Good boy, Nero. You’re  _ such _ a good boy.”

* * *

 

Vergil knew Nero could mask any mess he’d made amongst the demon blood that he was undoubtedly covered in. But Nero would still have to feel that wetness against him along with the plug still inside him all the way back.

He could hardly wait for his boy to come home.

“You done tormenting the kid? I do have a business to run here.” Dante came back into the office wearing nothing but a towel. He’d undoubtedly taken care of his own arousal while in the shower.

“You have a business to run without even being dressed?” Vergil let his eyes wander over Dante’s torso, still shining from water that hadn’t been towelled off yet. “...You know he wants you too, right?”

Dante seemed genuinely shocked. “But you two..? And the whole…” Dante gestured in a way that gave no further clarification to what he meant. “...the Daddy thing?” Ah. So he _had_ overheard that.

“Trust me, Dante. You’re...You’re more than welcome.”

Silence stretched on as they both let the weight of that invitation sink in.

“I’m sure he’ll be quite eager to see us by the time he gets home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the power of Horny and Anime on my side.  
> Thanks to Ridley for the prompt. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter about dmc characters fucking, puns, and cats!  
> @Lulu_Minati


End file.
